Naruto Uzumaki
je protagonista u manga i anime serijalu Naruto. Kao glavni protagonista on je i ujedno titularni lik po kome je manga i anima dobila naziv. Naruto je Genin level šinobi iz Sela sakrivenog u Lišću i član tima Kakaši. Narutov otac je Četvrti Hokage , Minato Namikaze , a majka Kušina Uzumaki , prošli džindžuriki Devetorepe lisice. On je trenutni i treći džindžuriki Devetorepe, Naruto je u početku bio odbačen od strane sela, dok je posle Pejnove Invazije prihvaćen i u selu ima status heroja. U manga epilogu i filmu, Naruto je konačno ostvario svoj san i postao Sedmi Hokage (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage, Doslovno značenje: Sedma Vatrena Senka).Manga 700 Pozadina thumb|left|Naruto kao beba sa Kušinom. Naruto je sin Četvrtog Hokagea Minato Namikazea i drugog Kuraminog DžindžurikijaJihcuurikiAnime 1 Kušine Uzumaki. Ime je dobio po glavnom liku iz romana koji je Džeraja napisao.Jiraiya book database Hiruzen Sarutobi , Minato Namikaze i starešine sela su se plašile da bi Narutovo rođenje moglo da razbije pečat koji drži Devetorepu lisicu u Kušini, pa je ona odvedena na tajnu lokaciju. Po rodjenu Naruto je bio kidnapovan od strane Tobija , jednog od glavnih antagonista serijala, koji je koristio tek rodjenog Naruta da bi se dokopao Devetorepe Lisisce, kako bi uništio Selo Lišća. Narutov otac je uspeo da zaustavi Tobija, ali je u pokušaju da spasi selo od Demonske Lisice, bio prinudjen da zapečati Lisicu u Naruta, i time izgubi svoj život. Narutova majka je umrla od iscrpljenosti zbog porodjaja, ekstrakcije Lisice i zbog pokušaja da zaštiti svoje tek rođeno dete od napada Lisice. Naruto je tako bio ostavljen da odrasta sam, bez roditelja i sa mržnjom seljana jer su oni mislili da je Naruto odgovoran za napad. Hiruzen Sarutobi je Naruto dao majčino prezime, umesto očevog, da bi Naruta zaštitio od brojnih neprijatelja koje je Minato imao.Naruto name thumb|left|Мinato i Kušina štite Naruta. Kada je Naruto upisan na akademiju, postao je učenik Iruka Umine , koji će mu kasnije biti prvi prijatelj koga je stekao. Jednom prilikom Saske i Naruto su izabrani za sparing partnere, a Saske je lako savladao Naruta. Iruka potom prilazi njima dvojici i govori im da naprave znak pomirenja. Naruto, od tada na Saskea gleda kao na rivala kojeg će jednog dana pobediti. Kada je Naruto otkrio da je Saske siroče, bio je potajno srećan što nije jedini koji je bez roditelja. On je mnogo puta hreo da priča sa njim, ali mu ljubomora prema Saskeovim veštinama to nije dala. Naruto se ipak nada da će ga Saske jednog dana prihvatiti kao ravnopravnog sebi. Ličnost thumb|left|Narutova slika za nindža registraciju. thumb|left|Naruto obećava Sakuri da će vratiti Saskea. Naruto je po svojim psihičkim osobinama sličan svojoj majci . Bučan je i uporan, sa namerom da nikada ni u čemu ne odustaje. Njegova omiljena uzrečica, kojom završava svaku rečenicu je "dattebayo"'' ili prevedeno ,,verujte mi". Tvorac mange Kišimoto Masaši je izjavio, kako je Naruta stvorio po liku Son Gokua iz Zmajeve kugle, i da je želeo da Naruto bude što detinjastiji i naivniji.Po prirodi Naruto deluje glup, medjutim u odredjenim situacijama ume da deluje prilično inteligentno, čak da iskoristi glupe trikove na genijalan način.Pre diplomiranja na akademiji, Naruto je imao veliku želju za priznatosti i dokativanju. Izvodio bi nestašluke i celom selu u želji da bude priznat od strane njegovih seljana. Uključujući, ali i ne ograničavajući na to, slikao je grafite na spomenike koji su prikazivala prva četiri hokagea, te se pretvarao u polugolu žensku verziju sebe kako bi svoje instruktore doveo u neugodnost. Takođe bi svakom ko bi sumnjao u njega rekao skoro istu, konstantnu ideju, da će jednog dana postati Hokage . Kao što je rekao Iruki , on želi postići taj rang kako bi bio prihvaćen i priznat od ljudi oko njega, te da bude odgovoran za njihovu zaštitu. Čak i nakon diplomiranja, Naruto je još uvek odlučan u tome da bude priznat, i postaje "Broj Jedan najglasniji, neočekivani, hiperaktivan i energičan ninja" Konohe, kako ga je opisao Kakaši Hatake .Narutov bogati karakter i vatrena želja za poboljšanjem samoga sebe snažno utiče na živote svih oko njega. Na početku serija, Naruto se sprijateljio sa Konohamaruom , unukom Trećeg Hokage , te je kroz njegov zaključak i primer Konohamaru naučio da put do uspeha vodi preko mnogo teškog rada. Bez obzira na njegovu drskost, tvrdoglavost, pa čak i glupu narav, Naruto je vešt šinobi koji nadilazi svoje protivnike s kombinacijom volje, pametnih odvraćanja pažnje, i samom srećom.Naruto ima dobar smisao za humor, poznat je i kao dečak stalno nasmejanog lica (iako se, nekada, smeje kako bi sakrio svoje uznemiravanje za bilo šta, šta ga zabrinjava, oni koji su mu najbliži odmah ga prozru). Ipak izvan njegovog svieta, on je samo običan, bučan, nepromišljen dečak sa jakom voljom i sposobnosti upadanja u nevolje. U Narutu je Oročimaru video samo glupi mediokritet a Džeraja je video dečaka koji ima petlju i koji se nikada neće predati. '''Rivalstvo sa Saskeom' thumb|Naruto i Saske se svađaju. Naruto gleda na Saskea kao na najvećeg rivala, ma da je Saske u početku baš mnogo otskakao. Saske je vrlo arogantan i misli da je baš mnogo bolji od Naruta, koji ga vremenom stiže. Na akademiji Saske je bio jedina važna tema, dok je Naruto bio najgori i najnebitniji. U početku je samo Naruto smatrao Saskea kao rivala, a zatim i Saske Naruta. Čak u momentu pre nego što je napustio selo Saske biva ljubomoran na Naruta. Budući da su se razdvojili rivalitet je nestao, a Naruto je želeo da ga vrati u selo. Izgled thumb|left|Naruto u prvom i drugom delu. thumb|Naruto za vreme Nagatove invazije. Kao što je Džeraja naveo Naruto veoma liči na svog oca, Minata. Od njega je nasledio plave oči i plavu bodljikavu kosu. Za vreme Četvrtog šinobi svetskog rata , Dan je pomešao Naruta sa Navakijem zbog njihove velike sličnosti. Verovatno Narutov najredovnije spominjan izgled pre drugog dela jeste njegov nizak rast, što ga je stalno provociralo. U drugom delu, znatno se vidi njegova promena u rastu.Tokom prvog dela, Narutova odeća se sastojala iz narandžaste trenerke sa visokom, belom kragnom, u predelu ramena preovladavala je plava boja kao i na ranfu. Nosio je i narandžaste pantalone, plave sandale i traku koju mu je Iruka dao kada je ovaj maturirao na akademiji.Tokom drugog dela, Naruto takođe nosi trenerku ali, ovog puta sa manje nijansi narandžaste boje, dok su bela i plava boja promenjene u crnu. Naruto i dalje nosi sandale i traku Sela Lišća, koji su takođe crne boje. Za vreme borbe sa Pejnom, Naruto je nosto Crveni plašt sa crnim plamenovima, kao i veliki svitak na leđima.Kada je ovladao kontrolom Devetorepine čakre, njegovo telo je prekriveno žutom čakrom, sa izraženim pečatom na stomaku i ogrlicom magatama oko vrata. Kada mu Kurama da svu svoju čakru, on takođe dobija i žuti plašt koji je sačinjen od čakre. Sposobnosti thumb|Naruto koristi Planetarni Rasengan. Na početku serije Narutove nindža sposobnosti su ili prosečne ili veoma niske, kao što se vidi iz njegove nesposobnosti da izvede obično kloniranje. Jedina tehnika koju je Naruto na samom početku serijala mogao da izvede bila je kloniranje i njegova originalna varijanta te tehnike, Seksi tehnika. Tokom prvog dela on uglavnom uči i koristi tehnike kratkog dometa, njihov arsenal proširava za vreme putovanja sa Džerajom, a u drugom delu uči i neke tehnike dugog dometa. Naruto je tokom Čunin ispita iskoristio Uzumaki Rafal. U prvom delu, Naruto je primećen od strane mnogih šinobija kao nindža sa dosta potencijala. Iruka veruje da Naruto polako prevazilazi Hokagee još od vremena kada je Naučio Tehniku klonova senke. Kada je Oročimaru video da je Naruto pobedio Kabuta , pokušao je da ga ubije iz straha da će Naruto prerasti u veoma moćnog šinobija. Veći deo svog potencijala Naruto pokazuje u drugom delu kada se redovno bori sa Akacki članovima. Njegova pobeda nad Nagatom i njegovih šest staza bola, donela mu je titulu heroja u selu. Zetsu je njegov napredak komentarisao kroz dijalog sa Saskeom , gde je rekao da ga je Naruto prevazišao, inače Saske se takođe tokom drugog dela borio sa Akacki članovima. Šikaku Nara je priznao da je Naruto na kage nivou kada je naučio da koristi Sendžicu. Naruto je takođe stekao priznanje drugih moćnih pojedinaca, kao što su Devetorepa lisica ili čak Madara Učiha. Čakra i njena kontrola thumb|Naruto daje malo Kuramine čakre Hinati. Pošto je potomak Uzumaki Klana , Naruto je nasledio neverovatno jaku životnu snagu. To mu daje izuzetnu izdržljivost i vitalnost, kao i porencijal veoma dugog životnog veka. Uprkos svojoj mladosti, Naruto je više puta dokazao da ima velike rezerve čakre, kome Kakaši procenjuje da su najmanje četiri puta veća nego njegova tokom početka misija zajedno kao Tim 7 . Kako Naruto raste, rastu i njegove rezerve čakre, do tačke da je mogao da prođe trening Sendžicua. Pored toga njegova čakra je kako je opisala Karin topla i svetla, upravo suprotno od Saskeove. U početku Naruto je imao veoma lošu kontrolu čakre, delom zbog toga jer je Kuramina čakra ometala njegovu, mada to nije bio velike problem zbog velikih rezervi koje je Naruto posedovao. Posle treninga sa Ebisuom i Džerajom , Naruto je stekao sasvim dobru kontrolu čakre. Tokom Četvrtog rata , Devetorepi je primetio da je Naruto jedini koji može da koristi Kuraminu čakru kao da je Narutova sopstvena. On i dalje nastavlja da impresionira lisicu kada je pokazao sposobnost da svoju čakru može da oblikuje prema ostalim šinobijima i tada je Kurama primetio da je Naruto prevazišao svoje roditelje.Tokom četvrtog šinobi rata, Naruto je dobio delove čakra od nekih Repatih Zveri. Kad primi Sejdž mod Mudraca Šest Staza, dobiće neopisivo ogromne količine Čakre. Džindžuriki Sposobnosti thumb|left|Naruto u modu Replike Kurame. Kao Kuramin Džindžuriki, Naruto može da koristi njenu čakru, koja je prema procenama Kakašija i sto puta veća od njegove. Ona daje sposobnost Narutu da se oporavi od lakših povreda. U zavisnosti od količine čakre koju Naruto uspeva da kontroliše zavisi i njegova brzina, snaga, a lekoviti faktor je došao do tog nivoa da se on u potpunosti oporavio od Čidorija za samo nekoliko sekundi. Zbog specifičnog pečata koji je Narutov otac postavio na Naruta, on je dozvolio dase male količine čakre Devetorepe uvek mešaju sa Narutovom sopstvenom. Naruto u početku Kuramu koristi samo u životnim opasnostima, ali posle treninga sa Džerajom njegova sposobnosti kontrole Devetorepine čakre su se znatno povećali. Tokom Četvrtog šinobi rata, Naruto posle treninga sa Kirabijem ima potpunu kontrolu nad čakrom Devetorepe lisice.Naruto za sada poseduje samo Jang čakru Kurame. Od džindžuriki transformacija, Naruto može da uđe u Biju mod kao i da iz njega uđe u mod replike Kurame. Naruto u Biju modu može da koristi Čakra ruke, da bi ih produžio i dohvatio protivnika. Njegova brzina je mnogo velika, a poseduje i enormne količine čakre. Kada je naučio skroz da kontroliše Kuramu, njegov Rasengan je došao na znatno veći nivo. Zbog količine čakre mogao je da iskoristi više Rasengana i Rasenšurikena. Tada je mogao da koristi Planetarni Rasengan, Bombu Repate Zveri (koju je mogao i baciti i udariti njome protivnika), Super Malu Bombu Repate Zveri, Dupli Rasenšuriken, Biju Rasenšuriken. Mogao je da poveća broj, već navedenih oblika Rasengana, koristeći tehniku Senke klona. Naruto može da poboljša svoj Biju mod, koristeći Sejdž mod. Tada bi se čakra ponovo mnogo uvećala, Bomba Repate Zveri bi isto bila mnogo jača, brzina prili čno veća, a sposobnosti bi se još mnogo poboljšale, kada bi Naruto stvorio i svoju Repliku Kuarame. Međutim ovo nije najsavršeniji oblika, kada je iz Minata izvukao celu čakru Yin Kurame, i dodao svoju Yang čakru, i na sve to dodao još i Sejdž mod, njegove sposobnosti postaje enormno velike. Nindžicu thumb|left|Seksi Tehnika. U početku zbog Narutove očajne kontrole čakre, jedva je bio u stanju da obavlja i najosnovnije tehnikea, pa je zato i tri puta padao na ispitima na akademiji i to na tehnici Klona Senke, po kojoj će kasnije biti poznat. Prva tehnika koju je mogao da upotrebi, koju je on lično napravio je Seksi tehnika. Jedna od najgorih tehnika, koja ima za svrhu jedino da napravi "diverziju". Kako mu je kontrola čakre bila bolja, tako je i povećao svoj arsenal tehnika. Prvi put je izgledao kao veliki borac, kada je zaštitio Iruku Umina, i pobedio Mizukija tehnikom Multi Klona Senke, od tada se većina njegovih napada zasniva na ovoj tehnici. Naruto se još usavršavao i posle treninga sa Džerajom je naučio tehniku Prizivanja i potpisao je krvni ugovor sa žabama, od tada je mogao da prizove i šefa žabca-Gamabuntu. Nakon nje je savladao svoju prvu A-rang tehniku koju je kreirao Četvrti Hokage-Rasengan. Kako je odrastao sve je više poboljšavao ovu tehniku i napravio ogroman broj varijacija ovog džicua, mogao je i da ga baca, i da pravi velike i male varijacije, da ga kombinuje sa Klonovima Senke, sa Sejdž modom, sa Kuraminom čakrom, sa čakrom Šest Staza. Kada je ovladao Kuramom, dosta je poboljšao svoj Nindžicu. Vrhunac je dostigao kada je dobion i čakru ostalih Repatih Zveri i Šest Staza Čakru od Hagoroma. Tehnika Klonova Senke thumb|Naruto koristi Džicu Multi Klona Senke. Naruto, kao učenik uopšte nije obećavao, šta više sem izgleda nije se moglo ni zamisliti njegovo srodstvo sa Četvrtim Hokageom, koji je zapečatio Kuramu, tako je barem izgledalo. On je tri puta padao ispit na Akademiji baš na tehnici Klona Senke. On je ponovo pokušao i napravio jednog bednog Klona, koji je bio u nesvesti i ponovo nije uspeo. Tada ga je Mizuki iskoristio da ukrade Tajni Svitak Sela Lišća. Mizuki je hteo da ga ukrade i napao je Naruta. Na kraju je Mizuki počeo da dira Iruku i hteo je da ga ubije, ali se Naruto pojavljuje i radi tehniku Multi Klonova Senke, kojom je isprebijao Mizukija. U početku je Naruto bezciljno stvarao Klonove Senke, koji su mu služili samo za Tajdžicu napade i napade sa oružijem. Prvi put je Naruto Klona iskoristi za veću svrhu, kada mu je klon "spremio" Rasengan u ruci, kada je pobedio Kabuta Jakušija. Kasnije je iskoristio svoje Klonove da napadne sa više Rasengana koje su njegovi Klonovi Držali u rukama. Čak im je aktivirao svima i Sejdž mod. Tehnika Prizivanja thumb|Naruto priziva Četiri Žapca odjednom. Naruto je posle susreta sa Džerajom potpisao ugovor sa žabama. U prvom delu je oslobodio deo Kuramine čakre koji mu je bio dovoljan da prizove najvećeg žapca Gamabunta. Tokom pejnove invazije je mogao da prizove Gamabunta, Gamahira, Gamakena i Gamakičija od jednom. Rasengan thumb|left|Naruto stvara Rasengan. Naruto je uspeo jako brzo, čak za nedulju dana, da savlada Rasengan. Prvi put ga je iskoristio da pobedi Kabuta. Da bi stvorio Rasengan, Naruto je morao da stvori jednog Klona Senke, koji bi mu "spremao" Rasengan u Ruci. U prvom delu je pored osnovnog, uspeo da iskoristi i Demonski Rasengan, kad je bio u jednorepom modu Kurame. U drugom delu, posle treninga sa Džerajom, Naruto je uspeo da koristi Veliki, čak i Super veliki Rasengan. Ovladao je Vetrovitm Stilom: Rasengan, da bi stvorio napredniju verziju koja se baca-Vetroviti stil: Rasenšurike. Kada nije bio u Sejdž modu, mogao je Rasenšuriken da upotrebi samo dva puta. Nakon borbe sa Pejnom, stvorio bi mnošto Klonova Senke, i svaki od njih bi Napravio mnogo Masivnih Rasengana (Masivan Rasengan Mega Baraž). Kad je ovladao Kuarminim Biju modom, mogao je mnogo više puat da koristi Rasengan, tad je koristi Planetarni Rasengan, Super Malu Bombeu Repate Zveri, Bombu thumb|Magnetni Rasengan Repate Zveri, Bombu Repate Zveri poboljšanu sa Sendžicu Čakrom, Dupli Rasenšurike, Masivan Rasenšuriken, Planetarni Rasenšuriken i Biju Rasenšuriken. Kada uđe u Sejdž mod Mudraca Šest Staza, Naruto može da uradi mnogo poboljšanu Bombu Reapate Zveri, Magnetni Rasengan, i ostala izdanja Rasengana drugih Repatih Zveri sa Čakrom Mudraca Šest Staza, Tad je do izražaja došao njegov najjači thumb|left|Dupli RasenŠuriken u Ašurinom borbenom modu. Rasengan ikada-Dupli Rasenšuriken u Ašurinom Borbenom Modu, takože u Ašurinom Borbenom modu je uspeo mnogo više da usavrši Bombu Repate Zveri, i da baci Tri Takve Bombe od jednom. Sendžicu thumb|Narutov Sejdž Mod. Zbog velikih količina čakre koje poseduje i time što je bio Džerajin učenik, Fukasaku ga je odabrao za Sendžicu trening kako bi mogao da zaštiti Selo Lišća . Na planini Mujobaku , pokazuje veću sklonost nego Džeraja i konačno uči kako da uđe u Senin režim. Da bi ovo postigao Naruto je morao da nauči da oseti, a zatim i prikupi prirodnu energuju oko sebe i savršeno je usavrši sa svojom čakrom. Zahvaljujući ovom režimu, Naruto je uspeo da usavrši Rasenšuriken, povećao je svoju brzinu i snagu. Naruto je imao savrsen Sejdž rezim. Sejdž Mod Šest Staza thumb|Naruto u Sejdž Modu Šest Staza. Naruto kao reinkarnacija Ašure ima Sejdž mod Mudraca Šest Puteva i ogromne Rezerve Čakre. Prima moći Hagoromovog mldjeg sina Ašure. Naruto će moći i da leti. Ima će i Yin i Yan moć Mudraca Šest Puteva. Moći će da uđe u Ašurin borbeni Mod. Razviće još stilova Rasengana, koristeći Magnetni stil, stil od svake od 9 repatih zveri (što više zver ima repova, to jači Rasengan). Moći će mnogo brzo da se kreće (skoro kao Tobirama), biće mnogo bolji u Tajdžicuu. Može da koristi varijantu šipke Traženja istinite lopte. On sada postaje i imun na efekte Traženja istinite lopte. Moći će i dalje da uđe u Kuramin Čakra mod, koji može da kombinuje i sa prirodnom energijom. Poboljša će Ašurin borbeni mod, gde taj mod ima tri Kuramine glave i mnogo neverovatno jakih bombi Repate Zveri. Tajdžicu thumb|Naruto napada Garu svojim klonovima. Naruto je oduvek bio bar prosečan u taidžicuu, još do akademije kada je imao četvorku iz istog. Tokom prvog dela, njegov taidžicu se popravlja, gde se to može videti u borbi sa Kibom na Čunin ispitu. Takođe sposobnosti taidžicua napreduju u borbi sa Nedžijem gde ga je pobedio iako je Nedži korisnik Nežnog stila. Pod Džerajinom palicom, Narutov taidžicu i dalje napreduje. On je sposoban da se u drugom delu nosi sa Kakašijem, Jamatom , Karui , pa čak i sa Nagatom. U Senin režimu njegove sposobnosti u taidžicuu i dalje napreduju. Kada je ovladao Devetorepinom čakrom Naruto je uspeo da se veoma dobro bori protiv Trećeg i Četvrtog Raikagea pa i sa veoma veštim Šaringan korisnikom Itači Učihom . Kada je primio moći Mudraca Šest Puteva njegov Tajdžicu je jak skoro kao kod Gaja (kad otvori svih osam kapija). Ostale sposobnosti Naruto je posle putovanja sa Džerajom naučio kako da što bolje upravlja sa šurikenima i ostalim oružijima, Džeraja ga je naučio kako da se odupre gendžicuu. Pridobio je sensor sposobnosti posle učenja Senin režima, koje su kasnije unapređene sa kontrolom Devetorepine čakre. Naruto zna i Tehnike nižeg nivoa kao što je zamena, gendžicu niskog ranga, on može da koristi i Hiljadu Godina Smrti, na akademiji nije mogao, ali kasnije jeste mogao da koristi transformaciju, kreirao je Seksi Tehniku. Statistike Pregled priče Uvod thumb|left|Tim 7. Prvi prijatelj koga je Naruto stekao bio je Umino Iruka , učitelj na akademiji za nindže. U početku njihov odnos je bio komplikovan zbog činjenice da su Irukini roditelji poginuli u borbi sa Devetorepom lisicom . Međutim, iako je Iruka izgubio roditelje, shvatao je Narutov bol jer je on isto to preživljavao. Saznavši da je Iruki stalo do njega, Naruto pobeđuje zlog Mizukija i izvodi tehniku klona senke, što mu je omogućilo da položi završni ispit na akademiji. Tim kom je Naruto dodeljen bio je tim sedam , vodje Kakašija Hatakea , učenika Narutovog oca. Kakaši je imao stroge zahteve i reko je Narutu i njegovim članovima tima Saskeu Učihi i Sakuri Haruno da samo tri tima od dvadeset sedam mogu biti izabrana za misije. Izveo je vežbu u kojoj su morali da uzmu od njega zvončiće. Iako tim nije uspeo da uzme zvončiće, Kakaši ih je propustio zbog toga što su se držali kao tim. Zemlja talasa Prvu misiju tim sedam je dobio da čuva Tazunu iz Zemlje talasa. Posle napada Demonske braće, tim sedam saznaje da je Tazuna na meti zlog bogataša Gatoa , njegovih plaćenika i Zabuze Momočija , odbeglog nindže iz Sela skrivenog u magli . Zabuza odlazi da se sukobi sa timom i Naruto i ostali otkrivaju da Kakaši poseduje šaringan u svom levom oku, retku sposobnost Saskeovog Učiha klana . Zabuza zarobljava Kakašija i Saske i Naruto ljuti rivali su prinuđeni da rade zajedno, što rezultira pobedom. Međutim Zabuzu ranjava tragač sela magle. Tragač odnosi telo, a Kakaši se od iscrpljenosti onesvešćuje. thumb|left|Narutov i Saskeov trening.Kasnije svi shvataju da tragač nije ubio Zabuzu već ga je spasao. Naruto i ostali naporno vežbaju. Naruto takodje saznaje za priču o Kaizi očuhu Inarija , Tazuninog unuka, kako je bio hrabar čovek i kako Inari pati što su ga Gatovi plaćenici ubili. thumb|Naruto prvi put koristi čakru Devetorepe Lisice. Zabuza se pojavljuje sa pomoćnikom, lažnim tragačem koji se zove Haku i iz Juki klana je oni otpočinju borbu na mostu sa Kakašijem, Sakurom i Saskeom. Haku poseduje tehniku ledenih ogledala koju koristi u borbi sa Saskeom. Naruto zaustavlja dva samuraja Zourija i Varadžija da otmu Cunami , Inarijevu majku, i savladava ih. Potom Naruto odlazi na most i stupa na glup način u borbu sa Hakuom. Saske spašava onesvešćanog Naruta, ali biva smrtno ranjen. Naruto prvi put oslobadja moć lisice uspeva da porazi Hakua. Kakaši za to vreme navodi Zabuzu da ga poseče kako bi poslao nindža pse na njega. Zatim korist jedno oružije u svom arsenalu koje nije prekopirao da ubije Zabuzu, ali Haku se ispreči i umire. Zabuza kreće da proseće kroz Haku u nameri da ubije Kakašija. Kakaši besan zbog Zabuzinog nemorala i bezosećajnosti počinje da bije sa lakoćom Zabuzu. U toj borbi Zabuza biva povredjen. Sakura otkriva da je Saske povredjen i počinje da tuguje misleći da je mrtav. Naruto napada Zabuzu rečima kako je Haku žrtvovala sebe zbog njega, na šta Zabuza počinje da plače. Potom se pojavljuje Gato. Zabuza iako ne moćan da koristi obe ruke, saznavši da Gato hoće da ga ubije, traži konaji koji grabi zubima i u besu ubija Gatoa i par plaćenika. Potom se po Inarijevom zahtevu seljani iskupe da brane most od plaćenika. Most na kraju biva nazvan po Narutu. Čunin Ispiti thumb|Naruto polaže prvi deo čunin ispita. Po povratku u selo Naruto, Saske i Sakura bivaju pozvani da učestvuju u Čunin ispitu da bi napredovali od genina do višeg stupnja nindže . U prvoj fazi ispita polaže se test. Ispitivač je Ibiki Morino vodja odreda za ispivanje. Prilikom testa Naruto i ostali sreću decu iz drugih timova. Takodje upoznaju Kabuta Jakušija koji je tu treći put u svom životu na ispitu. Naruto biva smešten pored Hinate Hjuge , devojčice koja navodno gaji simpatije prema njemu. Svi su spremni da počnu, ali ima par pravila. Test se boduje negativnom selekcijom. Koga uhvate da prepisuje, dobija minus dva poena, a pet puta uhvaćen znači izbacivanje. Svi počinju i svi osim Naruta shvataju da treba prepisati. Prvi je to shvatio Saske. Saske koristi šaringan. Nedži iz Klana Hjuga kroisti bjakugan ,Ino koristi tehniku zamene uma na Sakuri i šalje rezultate Čodžiji i Šikamaruu, Šino koristi bube itd. Hinata nudi očajnom Narutu da prepiše od nje, a kada je on pita zašto, ona pocrveni, i kaže da želli da svi ostnu zajedno, na šta joj on odgovara da ne želi da je uvuče u nevolju. Par minuta pred kraj Ibiki traži rešenje desetog pitanja ili niko neće proći. Naruto u besu odgovara da ne odustaje. Naravno Ibiki na kraju kaže da je odluka da se ne odustane odgovor i da su svi prošli. thumb|left|Naruto protiv Oročimarua. U drugoj fazi je ispitivač Anko Mitaraši . Naruto, Saske i Sakura su prinudjeni kao i ostali da idu kroz šumu smrti. Međutim, na ispitu se pojavio novi glavni zlikovac serije zli senin Oročimaru . On maskiran stupa u borbu sa Saskeom i ostavlja posle borbe znak kletve na Saskeu. Naruto je onesvešćen, pa Sakura mora da brine o oboici. Potom se pojavljuju nindže zvuka , Oročimaruove sluge, ali Sakuri pritiče u pomoć Rok Li , kome se Sakura dopada. Li biva pobeđen, ali Ino Šikamaru i Čodži pomažu Sakuri. Na kraju Saske preživljava znak kletve i poražava nindže zvuka. Posle određenog vremena Kabuto se susreće sa timom sedam i pomaže im da stignu do ćilja. Međutim, Kabuto je Oročimaruov špijun. On odustaje od daljeg ispita. Naruto se u ovoj fazi kao i drugi usled velikog broja onih koji su prešli prepreku, morao boriti sa jednim od prestalih.thumb|Naruto protiv Kibe. Izbor je pao na Kibu iz tima osam . Naruo u početku koristi trikove, kao transformaciju i klonove ali na kraju poražava Kibu, Uzumakijevom baražnom paljbom. Hinata prilazi Narutu nudeći mu nekakvu kremu, na čudjenje njene sensejke koja shavta šta se dešava. U sledečoj borbi Hinata se sukobljava sa Nedžijem, njenim bartom od strica. Naruta nervira to što Nedži maltretira psihički Hinatu, i kaže joj da se bori. Međutim u borbi Nedži ranjava Hinatu. On govori kao neće odustati zbog njenog nindoa. Naruto je besan. Nedži pokušava da ubije Hinatu, ali ga Kakaši , Gaj i Kurenai zaustavljaju. Hinata završava u ambulanti, a Naruto umače prste u njenu krv i zaklinje se na pobedu. U trećem delu čunin ispita stvari se komplikuju. Kakaši saznaje da je Kabuto špijun i da je u pokušaju da otme Saskea ubio tri člana specijalne ANBU jednice i u tom pokušaju pobegao od Kakašija maskirajući se kao mrtvi ANBU- i iksočivši kroz prozor. Da bi pazio na Saskea, Kakaši daje Naruta u ruke Ebisua , specijalog trenera. Ebisu odvodi Naruta u saunu, gde njih dvojica otkrivaju Džeraju, matorog, perveznog super nindžu. Naruto juri Džeraju da ga on nauči tehnikama i uspeva u tome. Džeraja otkriva da u Narutu ima duh Devetorepe lisice i da je Oročimaru petljao oko pečata prilikom susreta sa timom sedam. Iz Džerajinog i Ebsuovog noćnog razgovora saznaje se da je Džeraja jedan od tri Sanina, jedini sposoban da se bori sa Oročimaruom. On pokušava da nauči Naruta tehnikom prizivanja. Da bi uspeo, bacio je Naruta sa litice kako bi kod Naruta izazvao jaku emociju straha i instinkt za preživljavanje i ovaj je prizvao najveću žabu Gamabuntu. thumb|Naruto se susreće sa Kuramom po prvi put. Naruto pokušava da se izbori sa Gamabuntom i na kraju Gamabunta priznaje da je Naruo jedini posle četvrotog hokage toliko harbar i sposoban. Naruto završva u bolnici i budi se saznajući da je Šikamaru sa njim i da je dosta bio u nesvesti. On i Šikamaru zajedno zaustavljaju Garu iz sela peska da ubije Rok Lija, s kojim se prethodno borio i koga je skoro ubio. Naruto otkriva da i Gara ima demona u sebi. Naruto se pivlači, a Šikamaru kao logičniji i taktičniji odugovlači pričom i govori mu da se osvesti. Na kraju ih je Gaj sensej spasao. thumb|left|Naruto protiv Nedžija Posle određenog vremena došao je konačni dan. Naruto je u prethodnom krugu izvukao Nedžija kao svog suparnika. Selo lišća je u pripravnosti jer je treći ispitivač Hajate Geko ubijen, navodno od Kabutoa (ikao nisu znali da je Kabuto u savezu sa selom peska i da je Garin učitelj ubio Hajatea). Na putu ka areni Naruto nailazi na Hinatu, koja deluje oporavljena od povreda. Ona mu govori kako ju je on inspirisao, ali Naruto ne shvata da u se ona udvara. On govori da ona ne bi trebalo da vidi u njemu heroja, ali ga ona ispravlja. On je poziva da dodje na meč i izgovara kako je kislio da je ona čudna, ali da voli osobe poput nje, na šta ona ostaje zatečena tom izjavom i posmatra ga u daljini zanesena. Meč počinje i Naruto se sukobljava sa Nedžijem. U početku Nedži bije Naruta sa lakoćom, ali Naruto koristi trikove. Sakura navija za Naruta. Kada Naruto pada, Hinata koja posmatra meč počinje da kašlje i nije joj dobro. Naruto govoi Nedžiju da ga nervira zbog onoga što je učinio Hinati. Nedži mu tada pokazuje znak kletve na čelu i počinje da mu priča priču. Devet godina pre radnje u Selu lišća je bilo slavlje. Selo i Zemlja vatre su sklopili primirje sa Selom oblaka iz Zemlje munje. Selo oblaka je u Selo lišća poslalo Glavnog nindžu oblaka da potpiše primirje. Samo Hjuga klan nije prisustvovao ceremoniji, jer je naslednica klana Hinata, ćerka vodej klana punila tri godine. Nedži je tada imao četiri godine i bio je žigosan. Jedne noći neko se ušunjao u Glavnu kuću i pokušao da otme Hinatu. Hinatin otac gospodar Hiaši Hjuga je presreo otmičara i jednim udarcem ga ubio dok je nosio u rukama njegovu usnulu kći. Posle se ispostavilo da je otmičar Glavni nindža oblaka i svima je bilo jasno da je Selo oblaka pristalo na pakt primirja samo da bi oteli nekoga sa moći bjakugana. Ipak Selo oblaka i Raikage su opovrgli tu tvrdnju, rekavši da ne znaju kakve namere je imao njihov Glavni nindža. Takođe su hteli zbog ubistva svog Glavnog nindže da ponovo počnu rat. Selo lista je htelo da izbegne rat pa su pristali na zamenu život za život, poslavši telo Nedžijevog oca Hizašija umesto Hiašija iz dva razloga, jer su identični blizanci i jer znak kletve koj Hizaši ima kao i Nedži deaktivira moć bjakugana. Nedži priča o sudbini, Naruto govori kao Hinata nije kriva za sve to. Hinata se onesvešćuje i maskirani Kabuto u uniformi ANBU je leči. Naruto počinje da priziva moć Devetorepe lisice i počinje težak okršaj. Konačno u velikom sudaru, Nedži i Naruto bivaju utabani u zemlju. Nedži misli da je pobedio, ali ga Naruto udara aperkatom. Gemna Širanui , novi ispitivač je prokomentarisao Naruovu upornost i odbijanje da izgubi, završivši rečenicu kako Naruto ima strašan levi aperkat. Invazija na selo lišća thumb|200px|Naruto priziva Gamabuntu u borbi protiv Gare. U toku Saskeovog meča, Kazekage pokreće napad na selo. Ispostavlja se da je Kazekage u stvari Oročimaru koji je ubio pravog Kazekagea. Gara sa njegovim bratom i sestrom beže po naređenju njihovog senseja Bakija koji stupa u okršaj sa Genmom. Saske kreće za Garom i sotalima po Genminom nalogu, dok Genma zaustavlja Bakijeve kunajije bačene ka Saskeu. Kabuto je izveo tehniku kojom svi prisutni treba da budu uspavani. Džonini Sela lišća kreću u borbu sa nindžama zvuka i peska. Ibiki dobija informaciju da se sto nindža peska i zvuka infiltriralo u selo i da je džinovska troglava boa napal selo. Treći Hokage kreće u okršaj sa Oročimaruom na krovu arene, sa koga nema izlaska zbog barijere. Kakaši naređuje Sakuri da povede Šikamarua i Naruta u poteru za Saskeom. Dok su ga jurili za njima kreće odred nindži zvuka. Šikamaru volontira da odvuče nindže zvuka i uspeva u tome. Na kraju mu njegov sensej Asuma pomaže da savlada sve do poslednjeg od devet džonina zvuka. Naruto i Sakura sustižu Saskea otkrivši da je znak kletve počeo da deluje i da se Gara transformiše u čudovište. thumb|Naruto pobeđuje Garu.Sakura se potura da spase Saskea i Gara je gnječi peskom. Naruto napada Garu i Gara mu govori kako je on slabić, da treba da se bori za sebe. Iz onoga što je saznao o Gari, Naruto se pribojava da je i on mogao završiti kao Gara. Zatim počinje borba. Naruto priziva milione klonova i konačno priziva Gamabuntu da mu pomogne u borbi sa Garinim peščanim demonom Šukakuom. Bitka se završava povoljno po Naruta i njegove prijatelje. Napadači su oterani i poraženi, međutim treći Hokage je ubijen, ali pre toga starac je zapečatio Oročimaruove ruke, kako zmijoliki zloća nebi mogao koristiti nindžicu. Potraga za Cunade thumb|left|Naruto se susreće sa Itačijem. Dok se selo oporavlja od napada, savet sela je hteo da odabere Džeraju za novog hokagea. On to odbija govoreći da je Cunade , unuka prvog hokagea i treći sanin sposobnija za to. On kreće sa Narutom u potragu za njom. Medjutim u selu se pojavljuju dva čoveka u crnim mantijama sa crvenim dezen oblacima i slamenim šeširima. Kakaši želi da ispita ko su i saznaje da su to Itači Učiha , brat Saskea, odgovoran za ubistvo celog Saskeovog klana, izuzev Saskea. Drugi čovek je Hošigaki Kisame , pripadnik sedam mačevalaca magle , kojima je pripadao Zabuza. Kakaši je prethodno iz Džerajine priče saznao za postojanje tajne organizacije Akacki grupe od devet nindži koja se raspala na parove, koji idu u potragu za novim nindžucuima i da oni jure Devetorepu lisicu i Naruta. Saznao je da je Oročimaru bivši član, a da je Itači aktivni član. U toku borbe Itači baca Cukujomi na Kakašija i za sekund Kakaši je proveo tri dana bez prestanka u paralelnoj dimenziji, vezan za sto dok ga je Itači probadao kunajem. Oslabljenog duha Kakaši se onesvešćuje, ali Gai pristiže njemu Kurenai i Asumi . Itači neće da započne rat, pa naredjuje Kisameu da se povuku. Kakakaši leži kod kuće, u nesvesti sa ostalima čuvajući ga. Saske ulazi začuđen, i slučajno greškom Aobe Jamanširoa saznaje da Itači juri Naruta. Počinje potera za Itačijem od strane Saskea. Saske stiže taman na vreme i zatiče svog brata i njegovog patnere spremne da kidnapuju Naruta. Saske juriša željan da ubije Itačija, ali biva lako savladan i pretučen. Itači mu čini isto što je učinio Kakašiju. Napokon Džeraja stiže shvativši da je žena s kojom se muva celu noć Itačijev hipnotisani mamac. Džeraja pokušava da uhvati zločinački duo tehnikom stomaka kamene žabe, ali Itači koristi Amaterasu, vatru koja sagoreva sve do temelja. Džeraja pečati vatru, ali ga Gai napada, slučajno. Oni šalju Saskea sa Gajem u selo i nastavljaju potragu za Cunade. Za to vreme, zli Oročimaru planira da nadje Cunade zbog njenih isceljiteljskih moći. On i Kabuto kreću u potragu za njom. Džeraja usput počinje da trenira Naruta. Pokušava da ga nauči novi nindžicu, stvoren od četvrtog Hokaea. Usput priča Narutu o njegovom senseju Trećem hokageu. Takodje napominje da je Cunade strastvena kockarka i da koristi nindžitsu za podmlađivanje. Oročimaru i Kabuto nailaze na Cunade i njenu pomoćnicu Šizune . Oni joj nude da ona izleči Oročimarua, ali Cunade odbija govoreći da imaju pet sekundi da se izgube. Tada Oročimaru izvlači adut, da će oživeti Cunadinog mlađeg brata i Šizuninog ujaka koji su već davno mrtvi. Kabuto zakazuje vreme ponovnog sastanka i govori da su joj potrebna dva mrtva tela. Džeraja i Naruto napokon pronalaze Cunade u jednoj krčmi. Džeraja iznosi ponudu sela govopreći da Cunade nema izbora nego da prihvati titulu hokagea. Cunade govori kako su svi hokagei budale koje žrtvuju živote za thumb|left|Naruto se prepire sa Cunade. selo poput trećeg i četvrtog hokagea. Naruto besni i izazaiva Cunade. Cunade ga pobeđuje jednim prstom, ali Naruto korsiti novu tehniku, bez uspeha. Cunade govori Džeraji kako je budala što uči glupog klinca Rasenganom (novom tehnikom) i govori kako ako Naruto nauči za nedelju dana tu tehniku daće mu svoju ogrlicu, koja po Džeraji vredi tri rudnika zlata. Naruto se ubija od treninga. Savladao je prve dve faze, ali treća je komplikovana. Šizune mu govori jedno veče, kako su Cunadin brat i ljubavnik umrli i da je ogrlica prokleta, za sve osim Tsunade. Veče pre susreta sa Oročimaruom, Cunade pregleda onesvešćenog Naruta. Šizune joj govori da će je zaustaviti, ali je ona onesvešćuje jednim udarcem. Potom odlazi sa Džerajom na piće i tu ga drogira. Oročimaru i Cunade se sastaju. Oročimaru je poslao Kabutoa, da ukloni Šizune, čisto predostrožnosti. Međutim Kabuto otkriva Džeraju i Naruta. Kabuto stiže na vreme da spreči Cunade da ubije Oročimarua, i njih dvojica je odvlače na otvoreno. Kabuto koristi hranjive pilule da bi stvorio čakra skalpel kojim bi porazio Cunade. Šizune otkriva Džeraji i Narutu plan Orčimarua, i dogovor i odlaze da pomognu Cunade. Počinje borba izmedju Džeraje, Naruta, Šizune s jedne strane i Kabutoa i Oročimarua, s druge. Cunade koja ima strah od krvi je paralizovana. Kabuto pobedjuje Šizune i kreće da bije Cunade. Džeraja usled efekta droge nije u mogućnosti da kristi svoje pune moći, poput Oročimarua, i njih dvojica razmenjuju lagane udarce. Kabuto je skalpelom posekao Narutu nogu. Naruto se potura da zaštiti Cunade i Kabuto ga zasipa udarcima, govoreći da je on glupi klinac koji će poginuti zbog svojih glupih snova. thumb|Naruto pobeđuje Kabuta.Naruto zaustavlja Kabutovu ruku, pravi klona s kojim stvara Rasengan i ranjava Kabutoa. Međutim, kabuto zadnjim atomom snage pogadja Naruta u srce i dečko povraća krv i onesvešćuje se. Cunade se vraća u realnost i pokušava da zaleči Naruta. Dečko na kraju preživljava i Cunade shvata da je on predodredjen da bude hokage. Oročimaru shvata da ako se Akatsuki dočepa Naruta, biće i za njega problema i pokušava da ga ubije, ali mu se Cunade preprečava. Tsunade započinje borbu sa Oročimaruom. Potom sva tri senina prizivaju džinovske životinje (u skladu sa legendom Oročimaru zmiju, Cunade puža, a Džeraja žabu).Počinje veliki okršaj i Oročimaru je pobeđen. Pre odlaska Oročimaru upozorava Cunade i ostale. Pred povratak u selo Naruto se sukobljava sa Cunade zadnji put i Cunade ga ljubi u čelo, govoreći kako će biti veliki čovek i misleći kako će biti veliki Hokage. Saskeov odlazak iz sela thumb|Naruto protiv Saskea. ošto se Cunade vratila u selo i zacelila Kakašija i Saskea , Saske se oseća besan zbog toga što je Naruto u trenutku invazije ispao jači od njega. Zbog toga on i Naruto se sukobljavaju sa svojim najjačim tehnikama. Kakaši uspeva da ih zaustavi, kritikujući Saskea kako je pokušao da ubije Naruta. Besan zbog činjenice da Naruto, koga su svi smatrali idiotom, uspeva da ga sustigne, Saske odlučuje da krene u potragu za moći i osvetom. Sakura pokušava da ga zaustavi, govoreći kako će ako ostane, svaki dan biti zabavan i da će brzo zaboraviti na osvetu, međutim Saske je onesvešćuje. Ujutru dva čunina Izumo i Kotecu otkrivaju onesvešćenu Sakuru i raportiraju Cunade. Cunade poziva Šikamarua, zbog činjenice da je jedini napredovao u čunina , da okupi tim genin . Tim je sastavljen od Nedžija, Čodžija, Kibe i Naruta, usled nedostatka ljudske snage zbog pogibija mnogih pri ivnaziji. Njihova misija je potera za Saskeom. Međutim na putu im se isprečavaju Oročimaruovi telohranitelji Četvorka zvuka. Poteri se pridružuju i Rok Li koga je Cunade spasla od povreda. Na kraju svi genini osim Naruta se bore sa telohraniteljima Gara i Rok Li se bore sa Kimimarom produžentkom thumb|left|Naruto protiv Kimimaroa. četvorke). Naruto sustiže Saskea u mestu zvanom Dolina kraja , gde su se Saskeov predak Madara Učiha i prvi hokage Haširama Sendžu borili. Mesto je tokom te bitke bilo izorano da sada tu teče reka, a na ulazu su statue Madare i Haširame. Saske vređa Naruta i govori mu da on neće moći ni da ogrebe njegovu traku na čelu. thumb|Narutov i Saskeov konačni okršaj.Počinje bitka u kojoj se Saske uz pomoć znaka kletve transformiše u čudovište, a naruto prelazi u mod devetorepe lisice. Borba se završava time da je Naruto onesvešćen, a Saske se seća Itačijevih reči da ako hoće da nađe pravu moć mora da ubije svog najboljeg druga, i uporno odbija da uradi to. Kakakši saznaje šta se desilo i stiže na vreme da odnese Naruta u selo. Celu borbu je posmatrao član Akacukija po imenu Zetsu, koji je nidže sa podeljenom ličnošću. thumb|left|Naruto i Džeraja odlaze iz sela.Džeraja posećuje Naruta u bolnici i govori mu da Akacuki neće napasti još tri godine i da krene sa njim da trenira. Sakura postaje Cunadina učenica u nameri da spase Saskea. Naruto pri odlasku iz sela gleda u statuu Četvrtog hokagea, ne shvatajući da ga Hinata posmatra iz daljine. Drugi Deo Spasavanje Gare thumb|Naruto i Gara Po povratku u selo Naruto se okuplja sa Sakurom. Uskoro dopire vest da je Gara , novi kazekage u opasnosti i tim sedam dobija novu misiju posle dve ipo godine. U selu peska , jedan od članova seoskog saveta kapetan Jura ubija sve stražare na ulasku u selo. Na horizontu se pojavljuju dve prilike u istim uniformama poput Itačijevih i Kisameovih. Prvi na scenu stupa Deidara . Deidara je iz sela kamena, po izgledu ima emo plavu friuzuru sa vezanim repom i šiškama preko levog oka, na kom nosi dvogled. Još bizarnije kod Deidare od njegove frizure je činjenica da na oba dlana svojih ruku ima usta u koje trpa glinu koju oblikuje u leteće figurice bombi i aktivira ih znakom jednom rukom i rečju katsu (čita se kac u prevodu eksplodiraj). Deidara stupa u borbu sa Garom. U toj borbi Gara mu otkida ruku, ali je Deidara iskoristio to da pomeša Garin pesak sa glinom iz usta na ruci i raznese Garu. Potom ga odnosi na letećoj glinenoj ptici. Kankuro , Garin brat kreće da spase Garu, ali ga zaustavlja Sasori . Sasori je bivši odbegli nindža peska odgovioran za otmicu trećeg kazekagea, početak jednog od velikih ratova i za davanje informacija Oročimaruu kako da ubije četvrtog kazekagea. Tim sedam i tim Gai stižu. Timu sedam se pridružuje Sasorijeva baka Čijo , član saveta sela peska, i osoba koja je zapečatila Šukakua u Garu. Tim Gai se sukobljava sa Kisameom, a Kakaši i ostali sa Itačijem, da bi nakraju otkrili da su to transformacije. Svi zajedno stižu do skrovišta. Deidara i Sasori su izvukli Šukakua iz Gare i on je mrtav. Sakura i Čijo se bore sa Sasorijem, a Naruto kreće za Deidarom. Kakaši pokušava da zaustavi Deidaru znajući da oni hoće i Naruta. Kakaši otkida Mangekjo šaringanom Deidarinu ruku, a Naruto ga obara na zemlju i zasipa udarcima. Međjutim, Deidara je pobegao i naleće na tim Gai. Sa kunaiem u ustima i bez obe ruke Deidara se vešto drži protiv eksperata u borbi prsa u prsa, da bi na kraju aktivirao klona bombu. Sasori gine od ruke svoje bake u spektakularnoj borbi protiv nje i Sakure. Čijo na kraju oživljava Garu, ali gubi svoj život. Saske i Sai thumb|198px|Naruto protiv Oročimarua Kakaši sensej je iscrpljen zbog upotrebe šaringana. Po dolasku u selo Cunade postavlja novog vođu tima sedam, anbu člana Tenzoa , jedinu osobu koja koristi mokuton , sposobnost Prvog Hokagea da stvara drveća. Iz predostrožnosti daje mu tajno ime Jamato. Po povratku u selo Naruto ide da moli drugove da mu pomognu da traži Saskea . Naleće na članove tima osam. Kiba je iznenađen, Šino uvređen jer ga Naruto ne prepoznaje, a Hinata se onesvešćuje kada ga vidi. Idući dalje Naruto moli Šikamarua za pomoć, ovaj ga odbija zbog čunin ispita na kojima je ispitivač. Iznenada napad ih nekakakv lik sa krova zgrade. Naruto stupa u borbu sa njim, ali ga ovaj vređa. Kasnije se ispostavilo da je momak u stvari novi član tima Sai, član organizacije Koren , ''koju vodi Danzo Šimura , rival trećeg hokagea.'' Oni kreću da nađu Oročimarua. Niko od članova tima ne veruje Saiu. Oni otkrivaju sveščicu sa crtežima, koja se čita sa krajeva, na kojoj se dva dečaka od kojih jedan liči na Saia bore sa neprijateljima, a na sredini se dečaci susreću (poput Pavićeve knjige). Sakura se seća da joj je Sai pričao o bratu. Sai izdaje tim i odlazi Oročimaruu sa kojim Danzo ima dogovor. Tu se sreće sa Saskeom. Tim naleće na Saskea, i Saske govori Narutu kako je on kod Oročimarua svojom voljom i ako pomoću njega može ostvariti svoj cilj, može da ima njegovu dušu. Oročimaru otkriva da je Jamato jedan od grupe siročića kojima je on kao bebama ubrizgao DNK prvog hokagea i da je on jedini preživeo. Naruo započinje borbu sa Oročimaruom, ali ga Jamato u trorepom modu zaustavlja. Na kraju se svi zajedno vraćaju kući, a Sai moli Danzoa da ostane u timu sedam. Hidan i Kakuzu thumb|left|200px|Naruto protiv Kakuzua U selu oblaka, dva lika u uniformama Akacukija jure Jugito Ni devojku sa Dvorepom mačkom u sebi. Iako deluje da ih je savladala, oni nju savladavaju i izvlače zver iz nje. Cunade shvata opasnost od Akacukija i šalje timove zvane Nidžu Šojtao da nađu Akacukije i zarobe ih ili ubiju. Tim sastavljen od Asume Sarutobija , Šikamarua Nare i Izumoa Izumoa Kamizukija i Kotetsua Hagire kreću u borbu. Akatsuki duo stiže u manastir dvanaest nindža monaha, čiji je član nekada Asuma bio i ubijaju glavnog monaha i Asuminog prjatelja Čodžuroa. Asuma je zabrinut. Oni nalaze duo na mestu gde treba da pokupe ucenu na Čodžurovu glavu. Sva četvorica napadaju prvog člana Hidana . Asuma ga prvi napada, Šikamaru ga parališe, a Izumo i Kotetsu ga probadaju mačevima. Međutim Hidan je besmrtan. Kakuzu , Hidanov pratner napada Šikamarua. Hidan je slobodan i kreće u borbu sa Asumom. Izumo i Kotetsu čuvaju Šikamarua. Hidan kao oružije koristi kosu sa tri sečiva koja je vezana za dugački komaopac i lebdi. On pogađa Asumu u obraz i konzumira Asuminu krv sa kose. Potom svojom krvlju iscrtava simbol na zemlji. Asuma šalje otrovni oblak na Hidana i zapaljuje ga, otkrivši da eksplozija nije oštetila Hidana već njega samog. Kasnijom analizom iz Hidanovog stalnog blebetanja o bogu, žrtvi i pripremama, Šikamaru zaključuje da je Hidan komzumirajući Asuminu krv, i ušavši u simbol na zemlji, postao živa vudu lutka Asume i da svaka povreda koju mu nanesu dok je u simbolu, povredjue Asumu. On izvlači Hidana iz simbola i Asuma mu povređen odseca glavu. Hidan iako obezglavljen i dalje govori. Kakuzu se uključuje u borbu i Asuma na kraju umire. Najzad stiže pomoć, Raido Namiaši, Aoba Jamaširo, Ino i Čodži. Međutim Asuma umire, a duo zla se povlači da zapečati zver. Za to vreme Naruto, pomoću Jamata i Kakašija trenira da bi razvio svoj prirodni tip čakre, Vetroviti stil . Kada to uspe, kombinuje Vetroviti stil sa Rasenganom i stvara novi rasengan, a potom stvara novu tehniku rasenšuriken. Asumini učenici kreću u osvetu uz Kakašijevu pomoć. Šikamaru razvija plan. Oni nalaze duo u pustari. Kakaši ranjava Kakuzua sećivom munje direktno u srce, ali otkrivaju da Kakuzu poseduje još četiri srca. Kakuzu(lovac prim prevod u japanskom šahu) oslobadja čudovišta iz sebe i kreće borba. Šikamaru hvata Hidana i odvlači ga na pripremljeno mesto gde ga zarobljava i uspeva da nanese povredu Kakuzuu uz pomoć Kakuzuove krvi koju je Hidan komzumirao. Hidan shvata Šikamaruovu genijalnost i Šikamaru ga živog zatrpava. Kakaši se bori sa Kakuzuom, dok ne stigne Naruto koji ga teško ranjava Rasenšurikenom, a potom ga Kakaši ubija Raikirijem. Potera za Itačijem Saske ubija Oročimarua, i kreće sa novim timom. Naruto, Kakaši, Sakura, Jamato, Hinata, Kiba i Šino kreću u poteru za Itačijem i Saskeom. Deidara besan što je Saske ubio Oročimaruo, koga je baš on želeo ubiti, kreće sa svojim novim partnerom Tobijem da nađe i ubije Saskea. Tim se podelio. Jamato, Hinata i Naruto u pratnji Kakašijevog džinovskog nindža psa, naleću na Kabutoa . Hinata sa Bjakuganom otkriva da je Kabuto zaposednut od strane Oročimaruovih ostataka. Oni pokušavaju da uhvate Kabutoa, koji beži, prethodno davajući im knjigu informacija o Akackiju .Za to vreme Deidara nalazi Saskea i počinje borba. Deidara koristi sve moguće trikove i postaje užasno besan, prisećajući se kako ga je Itači naterao da uđe u organizaciju, i kako je hteo da ga ubije. On ismeva Saskeov gendžicu. Na kraju je primoran da koristi zadnij adut. Skida odeću i na grudima rašiva džinovska usta, koja hrani glinom, čime se pretvara u bombaša samoubicu. Međutim Saske preživljava. Saske i Džeraja protiv Itačija i Pejna U mangi Saske i Džeraja simultano se bore sa Itačijem i vođom Akatsukija Pejnom . Saske ubija Itačija, pri čemu Itači izvlači mačem totsuki , iz Saskea sav otrov Oročimaruovog znaka kletve. Džeraja uspeva da porazi par Pejnovih tela i otkriva da Pejn ima veze sa njegovim bivšim učenikom Nagatom, za koga je mislio da je potomak Hagoromo Ocucukija jer poseduje Rinegan , Hagoromovu očnu tehniku. Otkriva Pejnovu tajnu i o tome šta su sedam stazi bola. Pejnova invazija na Selo Lišća thumb|Naruto u sedmorepom obliku. thumb|Naruto poražava poslednju Devu, poslednju stazu bola. Posle saznanja da je njegov mentor Džeraja umro, Naruto biva emotivno depresiran, ali uspeva da se sabere i odlazi na planinu Mujobaku kako bi treninrao Sendžicu. thumb|left|Naruto se susreće sa Minatom po prvi put. U međuvremenu ispostavlja se da je Tobi , do sada naivna budala, ustvari (predstavlja se kao) legendarni Madara Učiha . Polovina Akatsukija uključujući Pejna i njegovu partnerku Konan su znali, dok druga polovina ne. Madara šalje Pejna da uhvati Naruta. Pejn napada selo ne zanjući da je Naruo na planini Mojubaka, prebivalištu žaba.Deva pejn jedan od šest tela staze bola bori se sa Kakašijem i poražava ga što deluje kao Kakašijeva smrt. Konačno Pejn uništava selo. Naruto se pojavljuje u zadnjem momentu. Počinje bitka epskih razmera. Naruto poražava skoro sva tela staze bola. Međutim najjače telo Deva staza, hvata Naruta i prikučava ga sečivima za zemlju. Počinje razgovor. Deva ima uvrnute poglede o miru, a Naruto nema odgovor kako postići mir. Hinata shvativši da će Naruto možda umreti izleće pred Devu, izjavljuje svoju ljubav Narutu, govoreći kako ju je on promenio i kako je spremna da umre braneći ga. Poto juriša na Devu ali je on proražava. Deva kreće da probode Hinatu sećivom, dok Naruto vrišti moleći ga da stane. Misleći da je Hinata koja mu je draga mrtav, Naruto eksplodira transformišući se u šetorepi oblik lisice. Jamato saznaje šta se dešava i juri ka selu. Naruto je u najgorem stanju očajan zbog smrti Džeraje , Kakašija i Hinate, sprema se da skine pečat i oslobodi lisicu . Ali četvrti hokage ga zaustavlja, otkrivši mu da je on njegov otac i priču o njemu i lisisci. thumb|Naruto i Nagato Natrag u selu tim Gaj stiže i otkriva onesvešćenu Hinatu kako izgovara Narutovo ime. Nedži nalazi Sakuru, koja spasava Hinatin život, pri čemu je zadivljena koliko Hinata ide daleko zbog ljubavi prema Narutu. Naruto poražava Devu. Potom traži glavnog Pejna. Usput susreće Šikamaruovog i Ininog oca i Ko Hjugu . Oni ga puštaju da se sam sukobi sa Pejnom. Iza Pejna se krije Nagato, Džerajin učenik, kome je Madara dao Rinegan. Nindže lista su mu greškom ubile roditelje i on je s Jahikom (čije je telo kasnije postalo Deva staza) i devojčicom Konan našao sanine kakda im je Hanzo Salamander dao titule u borbi. Džeraja ih je obučio, ali Hanzo je ubio Jahikoa, ucenivši ga Konaninim životom. Nagato je porazio Hanzoa i preuzeo valst nad selom kiše. Naruto je uspeo da ubedi Nagatoa da iskoristi svoju tehniku, po cenu svog života, da oživi sve koje je pobio u selu uključujući Kakašija i Čodžijevog oca, Čozu . Pred smrt Nagato daje savet Narutu. Konan odnosi telo Nagatoa i Jahikoa i sklapa savez sa Narutom. Radosni seljani slave Narutov povratak i Naruta kao heroja. Četvrti raikage A (ime mu je A) šalje svoje nindže u selo lića da pozovu Hokagea kao i ostalih tri kagea na sastanak povodom problema Akatsuki, jer je Saske navodno kidnapovao njegovog mladjeg brata Kiler Bija koji u sebi ima osmorepu zver . Cunade je nemoćna jer je koristila džicu da spase selo, pa je u komi. Sastanak pet kagea Pet kagea se sastaju u zemlji čelika, hladnoj planini koja za razliku od ostatka sveta koristi samuraje kao vojsku umesto nindži. Na sastanak kreću Gara sadašnji kazekage , Danzo koji je uz protivljenje Šikamaruovog oca postao hokage , Onoki starac koji je treći cučikage , Mei Terumi devojka koja je peti mizukage i A trenutni četvrti raikage . Na sastanku ih monitoriše Mifune vođa samuraja iz zemlje čelika. Mifune predlaže da se osnuje šinobi alijansa, kako bi se borili svi zajedno protiv Akatsukija. Saske koji je bio na putu ka selu lišća biva presrećan od strane Tobija, koji ga informiše da ih je Kirabi (Kiler Bi) prevario i da im je umakao. On šalje Saskea i njegov tim zajedno sa Zetsuovom belom polovinom da upadnu na samit kagea. Naruto, Kakaši i Jamato prate nindže oblaka do raikagea. Pre početka samita, Naruto počinje da moli raikagea da ne ubije Saskea. Raikage ga odbija, a Jamato podseća raikagea na pokušaj da selo oblaka ukrade bjakugan i kako je zahvaljujući žrtvi sela lišća i Nedžijevog oca izbegnut rat i žrtve. Raikage govori da oni koji se klanjaju u nindža svetu su slabi. Na samitu raikage je zgrožen idejom o Danzou kao vodji saveza. Član ANBU sela magle Ao u pratnji mizukage, otkriva bjakuganom koji je selo magle osvojilo u borbi sa Hjugama na bojnom polju, a koji se nalazi u Aovom desnom oku, da Danzo u svom desnom oku ima šaringan . Ostali kagei sumnjaju da Danzo manipuliše Mifuneom. Potom upada Zetsu i govori da je Saske na samitu. Saske izleće i počinje borba pet kagea i njihovih pomoćnika protiv Saskea, minus Danzo koji beži. Saske se onesvešćuje, i pojavljuje se Tobi, koji otkriva svoj Plan oko meseca i priču o Rikudo seninu i desetorepoj zveri. Preti da ako mu ne daju Kirabija i Naruta pokrenuće četvrti nindža svetski rat . Pre svog nastupa na samitu Tobi je bio kod Naruta. Kakaši i Jamato su ga imobilisali, ali Madara ima keca u rukavu. Priča im o dva brata Učihi i Sendžuu , mržnji iz daleke prošlosti i kako je Saske osvetnik. Tobi presreće Danzoa i izbacuje Saskea da se on bori sa njim. Saskeova pomoćnica Karin prisustvuje borbi. Danzo je u svoju ruku ugradio niz šaringana. Posle iscrpljujuće borbe, Danzo uzima Karin zthumb|Narutova i Saskeova ponovna borba u drugom delu.a taoca, a Saske ubija Danzoa ispalivši sečivo munje kroz Karin. Danzo je mrtav i Tobi savetuje Saksea da se reši Karin. Sakura iskače pred Saskea. Saske se sprema da ubije Sakuru. Kakaši i Naruto iskaču. Naruto spašava Sakuru. Kakaši pokušava da ubije Tobija i Zecua Šaringanom, ali ne uspeva. Potom se svi povlače. Susret džindžurikija Tobi šalje Kisamea po Kirabija . Potom odlazi da se bori sa Konan da bi nabavio Rinegan. Pre početka borbe Kabuto mu se priduružuje. Tobi nije odmah prihvatio, ali mu je Kabuto pokazao tela mrtvih Akatsukija, koje je oživeo kao što je Oročimaru oživeo prvog i drugog hokagea. Da bi se osigurao Kabuto ucenjuje Tobija sa još jednim telom koje je ustvari pravi Madara Učiha. Tobi je iznenađen i pristaje na pogodbu i da da Kabutou Saskea, kako bi ovaj otkrio tajnu nindžutcua, ali prvo da se Kabuto dokaže u borbi. U borbi sa Konan, devojka uspeva da rani Tobija, postavši jedna od dve osobe kojoj je to uspelo posle Narutovog oca. Medjutim Tobi je probada šipkom i otkriva gde je telo Nagatoa i rinegan, kometarišući šta je uradio sa svojom crvenom kosom oznakom Uzumaki klana, navodeći da su Nagato i Naruto dalji rođaci. Kisame se bori sa Kirabijem i navodno ga Kirabi i raikage ubijaju. Kirabi uzima Kisameov mač veliku Samehadu (ajkulju kožu). Međutim mrtvo telo je kopija Zetsua, a pravi Kisame se sakrio u unutrašnjost Samehade. Cunade se budi iz kome i ponovo postaje hokage. Pet kagea šalju Naruta i Kirabija na ostrvo gde će biti sigurni od Akatsukija. Kabuto kreće sa ponovo oživljenim Deidarom da uhavti Naruta i Bija (Kirabija). Cučikage kreće sa svojom unukom Kurocuči . Deidara sreće Onokija, svog bivšeg učitelja, i smeje se govoreći da Onokijev element prašine ne može ništa protiv njegove eksplozivne gline. U borbi Kabuto zarobljava Jamatoa i odvodi ga Tobiju da bi iskoristili njegove ćelije prvog hokagea, kako bi ojačali armiju od sto hiljada klonova Zetsuove bele polovine. Četvrti Šinobi Svetski Rat Počinje rat. Gara drži vatreni govor. U ovom delu mange i anime je najveći vremenski period u kom se Naruto uopšte ne pojavljuje. Konačno Naruto otkriva šta se dešava i kreće u akciju sa Kirabijem. Ubrzo sreće Cunade i Četvrtog Raikagea koji pokušavaju da ih zaustave, ali Naruto i Kirabi polažu test koji im je zadao Četvrti Raikage i nastavljaju dalje. Šikaku kontaktira Naruta i govori mu da se sukobi sa Zetcu klonovima jer je samo on ima sposobnost da raspozna njihovu transformaciju. Naruto pravi mnogo klonova i šalje ih na razna bojišta. Jedan od klonova spasava dva šinobija savezničkih snaga i pobeđuje Toroia. thumb|left|204px|Naruto i Kiler Bi protiv Nagata. Za to vreme se pravi Naruto i Kirabi susreću sa Nagatom i Itačijem. Posle kratkog razgovora počinje borba i Itači koristeći Mangekjo Šaringan oslobađa vranu iz Narutovog tela koju je pre izvesnog vremena postavio. Vrana mu pomaže da se oslobodi Kabutove kontrole i on se pridružuje Narutu i zajedno pobeđuju Nagata. Itači mu govori da ništa ne radi sam i da se suoči sa Tobijem dok će se on pobrinuti za Kabuta. Jedan od Narutovih klonova se pojavljuje na bojištu četvrtog odreda gde se oni bore sa Muom i trećim thumb|204px|Naruto udara Mua Planetarnim Rasenganom. raikageom. Naruto uz pomoć Gare i Onokia pobeđuje Mua i pečate ga posebnim pečatom. Potom Naruto uz pomoć osmorepe zveri pobeđuje Trećeg raikagea. Narutov klon kasnije odlazi kod Gare dok ovaj upravo pečati Drugog mizukagea. Na bojištu se pojavljuje oživljeni Madara Učiha i tada shvataju da maskirani čovek zapravo nije Madara, on se zajedno sa Garom i Onokiem bori protiv njega ali bezuspešno. Ubrzo se i preostalo troje kagea pojavljuju na bojištu i govore Narutu da se on povuče, a da će oni pobediti Madaru. Naruto se posle razgovora sa kageima zajedno sa Kirabijem sreće sa Tobijem i oni otpočinju borbu. Ispostavi se da Tobi ima kontrolu nad šest repatih zveri i da će to biti veliki problem. Naruto i Kirabi su na ivici poraza ali se ubrzo pojavljuju Kakaši i Gai koji im pomažu. Kurama odlučuje da Narutu pozajmi svoju snagu, jer mrzi Madaru i Naruto uspeva da porazi repate zveri. Tobi potom koristi male količine čakre Kurame i Gjukija da oživi Desetorepu zver u nekomplentnom obliku. Buđenje Desetorepe Zveri thumb|232px|Naruto udara koristeći Sejdž Umetnost: Rasengan. Kasnije Naruto uz pomoć Kakašija, koji je analizirao tajne Tobijeve tehnike, uspeva da ga prebaci u Tobijevu dimenziju, a Naruto tu priliku koristi i razbija Tobijevu masku. Ispostavi se da je Tobi zapravo Obito, Kakašijev prijatelj iz mladosti (za koga se mislilo da je mrtav) i on im saopštava svoj plan zajedno sa Madarom Učihom koji je veoma lako porazi kagee i došao na ovo bojište. Madara se uključuje u borbu i ubrzo se budi i nekompletna desetorepa zver, Naruto sa ostatkom družine pokušava da je pobedi ali bezuspešno. Šta više, oni su pred uništenjem, ali se savezničke snage pojavljuju i spasavaju ih. Naruto sa ostatkom šinobi snaga dobija zadatak iz štaba, ali da bi se on obavio potrebno je da Kjubi sakupi čakru. Desetorepa se transformiše i uništava štab, u sledećem napadu Desetorepa ubija Nedži Hjugu, što Naruto baca u depresiju. Njegovi prijatelji ga ohrabruju i on počinje da sprovodi Šikakuov plan u delo, deli devetorepinu čakru svima u šinobi savezu. Kakaši i Obito odlaze u drugu dimenziju kako bi se suočili u borbi jedan na jedan. Naruto pomoću Devetorepine čakre uspeva da spase mnoge živote šinobi saveza od Desetorepinog napada, ali Desetorepa sada priprema veliku loptu repate zveri i taman kada savez zajedno sa Naruto biva skoro uništen, pojavljuje se Minato (koji je u međuvremenu oživljen zajedno sa ostalim Hokageima od strane Oročimarua i Tima Taka) i on svojim prostorno-vremenskim tehnikama preusmerava napad i spasava šinobi savez. Ubrzo se pojavljuju ostali Hokagei, kao i Tim Taka. Saske se izdavaja i vrši razgovor sa Narutom i ostalim šinobijima iz iste generacije, gde saopštava da želi da postane Hokage. Potom Tim 7 kombinuje svoje moći u borbi protiv Desetorepe zveri i Narutov i Saskeov zajednički napada skoro pobeđuje zver, ali ona uspeva da se spase. Obito, posle poraza od Kakašija, beži nazad i Madara pokušava da ga iskoristi kako bi ponovo oživeo, ali Obito uspeva da ga prevari i koristi posebnu tehniku kako bi zver zapečatio u sebe i tako postaje džindžuriki Desetorepe zveri. Obito u početku ne može da kontroliše moći koje ima u sebi, ali se brzo na njih navikava i uspeva da Minatu uništi jednu ruku, potom Naruto, Saske, Tobirama i Minato zajedničkim napadom pokušavaju da poraze Obita, ali njihov napad nedeluje. Ubrzo shvataju da jedino sendžicu može da povredi Obita, tako da Naruto ulazi u Sejdž režim i pokušava da zajedno sa Tobiramom pobedi Obita. Obito odlučuje da je dosta bilo poigravanja i želi da završi rat, on otkriva konačnu formu Desetorepe zveri i ona predstavlja veliko Božije drvo, koje kada procveta da će odraz na mesecu i tako će beskonačni cukujomi biti ostvaren. Naruto kombinuje moć Devetorepe i Sejdž režima kako bi napao Obita, dok Saske kombinuje svog Susano sa Džugovim sendžicu sposobnostima, oni pokušavaju da poraze Obita, ali još jednom bezuspešno. Odlučuju da sada kombinuju moć Devetorepe i Saskeov perfektan susano, baš kao što je Madara uradio u prošlosti, oni uspevaju napadom da pobede Obita i iz njega vade Repate zveri. Naruto i Obito potom pričaju i Naruto mu ukazuje na greške, Saske pokušava da ubije Obita, ali Kakaši se vraća iz Kamui dimenzije i zahteva da on to uradi, Minato ga zaustavlja govoreći mu da on treba da razume Obita. Madarin povratak thumb|left|204px|Tim 7 pečati Kaguju. thumb|Naruto kao Sedmi Hokage. Na drugom kraju, Madara i Haširama vode žestoku bitku, a Naruto i ostali odlaze da pomognu prvom hokageu, taman kada se spremaju da zapečate Madaru, pojavljuje se Crni Zetcu, koji inače prestavlja Madarinu volju, on koristi Obita da bi oživeo Madaru. Madara sad dobija živo telo, govori da je sad još jači, uspeva da upija Sendžucu čakru koji poseduje Haširama, i veoma lako pobeđuje mnoge šinobije saveza, potom se okreće zverima i govori da su oni sledeći. Tokom dalje borbe Madara ekstrakuje zveri i iz Naruta i Klier bija, a potom ranjava Saskea...Naruto i Saske su smrtnu ranjeni,i život im je u opsanosti, ali Karin, Hinata i Sakura primećuju to i zajedno sa ostalima rade na tome da ih spasu.U Narutovom i Saskeovom umu se pojavljuje Hagoromo Ocucuki koji Narutu priča o njegovoj majci Kaguji, i o reinkarnacijama njegova dva sina i objašnjava mu da je on reinkarnacija Ašure, a Saske Indre i dodeljuje im nove moći. Nakon što je Gaj za malo promašio Madarino srce i završila mu se osma kapija, pojavljuju se Naruto i Saske, koji stupaju u borobu sa Madarom. Ipak Madara upija posladnji Džubijev oblik (Božije drvo) i postaje nepobediv. On tada budi svoj RineŠaringan i baca Beskonačni Cukujomi. Međutim Zrni Zetsu izdaje Madaru i oživljava svoju majku Kaguju Ocucuki. Tada se ona priseća borbe sa Hagoromom i Hamurom. Kaguja pokazuje neverovatnu snagu i sa njom se bore Naruto, Saske i Sakura.Tim 7 je pobeđuje ujedinjenim snagama porazi i zapečati u nov mesec. Nakon pobede Saske otkriva svoj pravi cilj da zagospodari celim svetom ali ga Naruto savladava posle duge i teške borbe.Petnaest godina nakon rata Naruto postaje 7. Hokage ženi se sa Hinatom i dobija sina Boruta i ćerku Himavari. Naruto Gaiden: Sedmi Hokage i Grimizno Proleće thumb|Naruto koristi svog klona da trenira Boruta. Naruto pronalazi svog sina i otpočinje "borbu", odnosno trening sa njime. On koristi tehniku Senke klona, i tako njegov klon posvećuje pažnju njegovom sinu, a on izvršava svoje Hokage dužnosti. Narutov klon pita Saradu gde je Boruto, ali ona ga namerno navodi na pogrešan put. Kasnije, tokom nastavaka za pripremu Nindža akademije, Naruto dobija poruku od Saskea preko jastreba. Naruto se šokira kada saznaje za čoveka sa Šaringanom. On je odlučio da ode da se suprotstavi tom momku i iza sebe ostavlja Klonove senke. Naruto zna da su iza njega Sarada Učiha i Čočo Akimiči. Na kapijama sela, neposredno pre nego što će otići, Naruto govori Šikamaruu da kaže Borutu da mu je žao. Naruto idalje oseća kako ga Sarada i Čočo prate, i odlučuje da dođe ka njima. Stiže nathumb|left|Naruto spašava Saradu i Čočo. vreme da spasi devojčice od momka sa Šaringanom. Dečak Šin, iznerviran što se Naruto umešao upotrbljava svoj Mangekju Šaringan, na šta Naruto odgovara svojim Čakra modom Devetorepe Lisice. Nakon što shvata Narutovu snagu, Šin se brzo povlači svojom Prostorno Vremenskom tehnikom. Naruto je odlučio da devojčice ostanu sa njim. Kada su seli, Naruto im priča kako je Saske bio sjajan učenik, zgodan i priča o njihovom detinjstvu. Rekavši da mora u toalet, Sarada je otišla napred dok je Čočo ostala sa Narutom. Ubrzo Naruto i Čočo skoro stižu do Saskea koji je u konfuziji skoro napao svoju ćerku. Tada je Sarada počela da zasipa Saskea pitanjima, koje je on prosto ignorisao i tako Saradi slomio srce, a ona je istrčala napolje. Naruto izlazi i oraspoložava Saradu, govoreći joj da uprkos ovom stavu on je dobar čovek. Atmosfer je narušena napadom od strane Šina i njegovog oca. Naruto odbija napad i odmah se pojavljuje i Saske. Tokom prve tuče Saskea i nepoznatog čoveka, Saske je na njih ispalio Vatrenu loptu, a on se odbranio pomoć sina. Čovek se thumb|198px|Naruto biva proboden od strane Saskeovog mača jer Šin koristi tu tehniku. predstavio kao Šin Učiha, i Naruto se zaprepastio da otac i sin dele isto ime. Iznenada se oštrica zariva u stomak Saskea i Naruta, što je Dojdžicu sposobnost starijeg Šina. Čovek zatim napada Saradu, ali Saske blokira taj napad svojim telom, tada se pojavljuje Sakura i brzo udara čoveka jer joj je on napao porodicu. Naruto tada ide u napad na obojcu Šina, kada se pojavljuje Šaringan stvorenje i teleportuje Šina mlađeg sa klonovima, starijeg i Sakuru. Oni su posumnjali da Oročimaru stoji iza ovoga. Oni su se sastali sa Jamatom ispred Oročimaruovog skrovišta. Unutra su naišli na Džuga, Suigecua i Oročimarua. Oni ga pitaju šta zna o Šinu. Oročimaru govori kako je to jedan od njegovih eksperimenata. Međutim u potrazi za većim objašnjenjem Naruto primećuje Saradu i Suigecua. Sarada je Suigecuu objasnila svoju nevolju i on radi test njene DNK i tada utvrđuje da je Karin zapravo Saradina majka. Naruto pokušava da je uteši, ali ga Sarada naziva lažovom i govori da nema nikakve veze sa Sakurom. Sarada je spremna da napusti selo zauvek, ali je Naruto grabi za ruku i tera je da ga sasluša. Naruto joj objašnjava da porodica nije samo u krvnim vezama kao što je smatrao i Treći Hokage. Govori joj da su važne uspomene i osećanja prema toj osobi. Objašnjava joj na primeru Iruke Umina i njega, da je on tako shvatio odnos oca i sina, a sa Saskeom je shvatio odnos brće. Sarada tada to prim k srcu i priznaje da još uvek voli Sakuru i da želi da je spasi. Naruto govori Saskeu da ne čini to, ali on ignoriše Narutovo upozorenje i aktivira punu snagu svog Rinegana i ulazi u režim svog Susana. Koncept kreacije Pri kreiranju Naruta, Masaši Kišimoto je uključio niz osobina koji bi napravili idealnog heroja: jednostavan način razmišljanja, nestašluci, takođe mnoge njegove osobine poseduje Son Goku iz legendarne mange i animea Zmajeve Kugle. Kišimoto se pobrinuo da Naruto bude jednostavan i "glup" jer kako Kišimoto kaže ne sviđaju mu se pametni likovi. Naruto je takođe jedinstven u Masašijevim očima jer je uvek pozitivan iako je imao jako teško detinjstvo. Zanimljivosti *Narutovo ime prevedeno sa Japanskog ima veze sa rečnim vrtlogom, kao i njegovo prezime, pošto Kišimoto Masaši pri stvaranju imena koristi igru reči, kao što Kakašijevo ime znači strašilo, a prezime poljana, navodeći kako su nindže bile farmeri. *Masaši Kišimoto je za Američki Šonen časopis izjavio da je njegovo detinjstvo slično onome koje je Naruto imao na akademiji. *Naruto Uzmaki je medju prvih deset najpopularnijih likova iz ove mange, zajedno sa Saskeom, Kakšijem, Sakurom, Irukom, Hinatom, Itačijem i Šikamaruom. Do sad je bilo sedam lista popularnosti u Japanu. * Iako je član Uzumaki klana, Naruto nema crvenu kosu što znači da mu prednost daje očev klan. *Prema Knjigama podataka: **Narutov hobi je zbijanje šala i zalivanje biljaka. **Naruto želi da se bori sa Saskeom, Trećim Hokageom i članovima Akackija. **Narutova omiljena hrana je ramen i crveni pasulj, a najmanje omiljena je sveže povrće. **Naruto je završio 16 oficijalnih misija: 7 D-nivoa, 1 C-nivoa, 2 B-nivoa, 6 A-nivoa. ** U animeu se pojavljuje i Narutova robotska kopija (Mehanički Naruto, Mecha-Naruto) * Naruto je u prvim delovima mange i anime mislio da se čakra kaže mačkra. * Poznati manga autor Hideki Soraći, autor popularnog naslova Gintama u čast odlaska svog kolege i prijatelja Kišimotoa nacrtao je Naruta i Kakašija zajedno sa glavnim likom Gintame, Sakata Gintokijem.thumb|240px|right Citati *(Kakašiju) "Moj san je da postanem najveći Hokage! Onda će celo selo početi da me tretira kao da sam neko. Neko važan!" *(Trećem Hokageu na dodeli prve misije)"Hah! Uvek mi držite predavanje, kao da ste mi deda ili tako nešto. Ali, ja nisam derište koje je stalno upadalo u nevolje. Ja sam sada nindža! I želim na nindža misiju!" *(Zabuzi) "Hej ti, nakazo bez obrva.Stavi ovo u svoju bingo knjigu.Nindža koji će postati hokage Sela sakrivenog u lišću...on nikada ne odustaje.Njegovo ime je NARUTO UZUMAKI!" *(O Inariju) "Dokzaću mu...Dokazaću da je tačno...da u ovom svetu...postoje pravi heroji!" *(Ibikiju) "Nemoj me podcenjivati! Ja ne odustajem! Možete se ponašati kako god želite, nećete me uplašiti! Nije me briga ako ostanem Genin čitavog života, jednog dana postaću Hokage!" *(Inariju o odustajanju) "Pričaj u svoje ime! Meni se to neće dogoditi, shvati to!...Slušaj sebe samo kako se sažaljevaš kao neka mala žrtva! Što se mene tiče možeš da plačeš ceo dan! Ti si obična kukavica! '' *(Hakuu i Saskeu) ''"Nisam mogao da se probijem... Pa šta? Neće me on zaustaviti. Ja ne odustajem i ne planiram da ovde umrem! Zato što imam san i niko me neće odvući od toga! Jednog dana ću biti poštovan u svom selu! To je moj san! Da budem najveći hokage! '' *(Nedžiju) "''Neću pobeći, ja nikada ne gazim svoju reč! To je moj nindo: moj put nindže!" *(Gari) "To je skoro nepodnošljivo, zar ne... Bol da budeš sam, znam taj osećaj, bio sam tamo, u tom mračnom i usamljenom mestu, ali sada postoje i drugi, drugi ljudi koji mi mnogo znače. Ja više brinem o njima nego o meni, i neću dozvoliti da ih neko povredi! Zato nikada neću odustati. Zaustaviću te, makar morao i da te ubijem! Oni su me spasili od mene, od moje samoće. Oni su bili prvi da me prihvate ovakvog kakav sam, oni su moji prijatelji." *(Saiju) "Ma...ne interesuje me sa kime treba da se borim! Ako mi iščupa ruke šutiraću ga dok ne umre. Ako mi iščupa noge...ujedaću ga dok ne umre. Ako mi otkine glavu, buljiću u njega dok ne umre. A...ako mi izvadi oči...ima da ga sve do groba kunem. Čak i da me raskomadaju...otrgnuću Saskea iz ruku Oročimarua." *(Pejnu) "Odustani... da pokušaš da me nateras da odustanem!" *(Nagatu, citira Džerajinu knjigu) "Onda ću prekinuti du kletvu. Ako postoji takva stvar kao mir, onda ću je naći. Neću odustati!" *(Saskeu) "Ako napadneš Konohu, ja ću morati da se borim sa tobom... Dakle sačuvaj svoju mržnju, i preusmeri je na mene, jer ja sam jedini koji to može da podnese, to je jedina stvar koju mogu da uradim! Biću uz tebe, i zajedno ćemo umreti. Jer ja sam tvoj prijatelj!" *(Kušini) "Nemoj se izvinjavati... Imao sam dosta teških vremena odrstajući kao džindžuriki, ali nikada za to ne bih krivio tebe ili tatu. Nisam mogao da razumem šta je roditeljska ljubav, tako da sam samo nagađao. Ali sada znam... Ja živim jer ste ti i tata dali svojo život za mene i ispunjivali me ljubavlju pre nego što je Devetorepa lisica zapečaćena u meni. Dakle ovde sam, srećan i zdrav! Drago mi je što sam tvoj sin!" *(Kurami) "Nisi više čudovište. Ti si jedan od mojih prijatelja iz Konohe, Kurama!" *(Obitu) "Prestani sa glupim obrazloženjem! Hteo sam da kažem da ću pretrpeti svaki bol za moje prijatelje!! Neću odustati od njih!! To me može učiniti sebičnim, ali... nemati moje prijatelje ovde... je najbolnija stvar za mene!! '''Period'!!!" *(O Hinati) "''Hinata... Ovaj veliki idiot konačno razume... Stvarno značenje šala koji si mi dala kada si otišla sa Tonerijem... Sada znam, od šala koji si mukotrpno pletela i koji si dugo završavala, tvoja ljubav ne može tek tako nestati... Čekaj me... Svo ovo vreme, ti si me uvek volela zbog načina na kom sam... Sada, kao muškarac, postoji nešto što moram da ti kažem... Hinata, kunem se ja 'ću te''' spasiti!" *(Hinati) "''Hinata... Da li se sećaš one lekcije na času? Ona sa, "Ako kraj sveta sutra dođe, sa kim biste proveli vaš poslednji dan?" Nisam mogao da napišem ničije ime na papiru. Nisam poznavao svoje roditelje, i nisam imao prijatelje... Ali sada, znam tačno koga bih izabrao. Želim da budem sa tobom. Sada i zauvek, sve dok ne umrem... Želim da budem sa tobom, Hinata!" *(Borutu) "Boruto... sa onim što sam sada, svi ljudi u selu su mi kao porodica. Tako da će biti vremena da me nećeš imati kao oca samo za sebe. Znam da je ovo teško za tebe... ali moraš da naučiš da izdržiš to. Ti si takođe šinobi, zar ne?" Izvori Категорија:Likovi Категорија:Protagonista Категорија:Uzumaki Klan Категорија:Džinčuriki